


it's new, the shape of your body

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: Alexis and Stevie have a little girls night after rehearsal for Cabaret.





	it's new, the shape of your body

**Author's Note:**

> title from "cruel summer" - taylor swift
> 
> ted/alexis are like, on a break during this...basically AU she says no to going to the galapagos. 
> 
> dedicating this to my girlfriend love you :)

“What are you doing after this?” Alexis asks as she slides next to Stevie where she’s standing by, funneling in water from her bottle.

Stevie lowers her mouth from the bottle and looks at Alexis for a second, behind her and then back at Alexis. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. Do you really think I want to know what the rest of these people are doing? Probably like,” Alexis flails her wrists and continues, “making homemade bombs and making out with their dogs.”

“Well, you just described my Friday night.”

“Ugh, come on! Seriously. What are you doing after rehearsal?”

“Going home? Um…maybe taking a bath. My muscles are sore from all...of this.”

“How about a girls night?” Alexis proposes hopefully. There’s a tug of uncharacteristic desperation in her voice and expression, though.

Alexis is always confident, even when doing something she’s not good at. It’s something Stevie begrudgingly admires about her. Throughout this entire rehearsal process, Alexis has been going over the choreography (pretty uncoordinated, but she knows all the steps) and she memorized the music before pretty much anyone else. She’s a hard worker and extremely secure in what she can give, even if it’s not up to par with others.

Stevie knows she somewhat has the talent for what this part entails, that maybe she actually got chosen for a reason. Still, that terrible voice in her head eats at her. That voice rarely exists for Alexis, or at all, it seems. 

But now, standing in front of her, fidgeting more nervously than habitually, Alexis seems uneasy, unsure. Like she needs Stevie for more than just extra sheets or a ride to rehearsal. There’s something more there.

So that’s how she ends up agreeing to a girls night with Alexis Rose.

“OK, yeah, yes. Sure?”

“Great!” Alexis boops Stevie’s nose, showing a wide smile. “Drive me?”

*

Stevie unlocks the door, walks in, and hovers awkwardly around the opening to let Alexis join her.

“Cute. This is very you,” she says. Her eyes scan the small apartment, walking farther in and touching the counters, the chairs, the table. 

“Very me?”

“Yeah,” Alexis says simply. No quip, just a soft smile. “Just surprised, that’s all.”

“Your brother thought it was gonna be a bomb shelter.”

Alexis laughs and nods her head. “I mean…”

Silence hangs in the air and Stevie shifts on her feet. They aren’t frequently this _ alone_. She likes Alexis, has _ grown _to like her. She likes the way she moves her hands and twirls her hair. Her eyes are always expressive and bright blue. Alexis will tease and Stevie will roll her eyes—it’s how they’ve always worked. But this is new. 

“So what do two full-grown women do at a sleepover?” Stevie says. Alexis raises her eyebrows at that and her face lights up. 

“Drink?”

Stevie immediately nods and goes to the kitchen, getting her two best glasses. There’s something in her that makes her want to impress Alexis. She isn’t sure why, but she decides there isn’t time to unpack that. 

“Here,” Stevie says while handing Alexis a glass of white wine. It was her last bottle and all she had left, but it’ll do. She takes a pretty big swig of her own drink as Alexis takes a sip of her own. Their eyes lock as they swallow. “So. Why tonight? We don’t really, uh, hang out.”

“I like you,” Alexis says simply.

“What?”

“I mean like, I’ve lived here forever at this point and you’re my friend. I like you, that’s all.”

Stevie just looks at her questioningly, trying to figure out what type of angle she’s playing. They _ are _friends, technically. But Alexis has Ted and Twyla and David and Patrick and whoever else she’d introduce herself to and immediately be friends with. 

“Alright,” she ends up saying—not really sure what the correct response to that is. _ I like you too _ maybe? Or _ who ditched you tonight_? “Wanna play a card game?”

Alexis smiles again and Stevie can’t help but smile too. She likes the fact that she can make Alexis smile. The feeling in her stomach changes; it feels warm and like she’s buzzing a little. Normally one glass of wine doesn’t do this to her, but she reasons that she hasn’t been drinking as much since being in Cabaret. 

“Oh, babe, are sure you want to play a card game with me? I can out gamble pretty much, like anyone.”

Stevie pours them both another generous glass of wine and fishes out a deck of cards from a messy drawer in her kitchen. She throws them onto the bed and sits down crisscrossed, giving enough room for Alexis on the other side. 

They end up playing Rummy 500 and Alexis _ is _really good at it. Stevie keeps up fairly well though, which is annoying and impressing Alexis to no end. She still ends up winning and then downs the rest of her third glass of wine. 

Stevie just claps and does a fake little bow, rolling her eyes and beginning to pick up the cards. Both of their cheeks are flushed from the wine and the laughing. Alexis’ makeup has worn off a bit, her lips no longer covered in lipstick, but they were still pink and look even softer. Stevie can't seem to stop looking down at them. 

“This is a good girls night.” Alexis is smiling, but her eyes look a little sadder than they did earlier. 

“I’m not really known for having girls nights.”

“I know. That’s why it was so good,” Alexis says. Stevie was screaming internally at herself to _ please stop looking at her lips._ “But for the record, you _ could _be known for them. You have a nice presence.”

“OK, maybe you’re drunker than I am,” Stevie laughs. Her cheeks feel even hotter now. “I’ve _ never _been told I have a nice anything.”

“You have a lot of nice things, Stevie.”

“Um…”

“That’s all I’m saying. Let yourself think you’re nice.”

Alexis’ tongue darts out and licks her lips. Her tongue is perfectly pink, she can imagine the taste of wine on it and Stevie just wants to kiss her. 

“Where’s Ted tonight?”

“We’re just taking a little breather…thinking about the future, or like, endgames. Before he goes to the Galapagos. All that boring stuff.”

“Oh,” Stevie says softly. She’s never been good at this part of friendship—comforting, consoling or whatever.

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s not the end or anything. Just weighing options. Both of us.”

“OK, that’s good then?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Alexis decides with a nod. She waves her hand and pushes Stevie’s shoulder. “What about you! Love life?”

“Uh,” Stevie laughs. “Not much I guess. Just me.”

“That can be fun.” 

Alexis winks and Stevie looks at her lips again. She wants her—wants her _ bad_. 

“It can, I guess.” 

“Being single is fun, y’know, like, kind of discovering things about yourself. I mean, at the end of the day we only have ourselves and our bodies.”

Stevie’s heart is pounding now and she digs her nails into the fabric of her jeans that are covering her thigh. Alexis seems to be inching forward, the wine glasses and cards long gone. 

“Yeah?” Stevie questions. Her breath hitches saying it, embarrassed that she can’t let herself seem chill in front of Alexis. Something might _ actually _be happening here and her mind is reeling. The smell of Alexis permeates her senses and she almost swears she can feel the warmth of her skin from where they’re sitting across from each other. 

“Making yourself feel good is always very important. Letting yourself want things is good, too.” Alexis pushes Stevie’s shoulder down and taps her thigh. Stevie seems to get the message, moving up the bed and laying down where Alexis looks down at her. There’s a hand crawling up her thigh now. “What do you want, Stevie?” 

“You,” Stevie huffs out. Alexis smiles, hand travelling to rest over the clasp of Stevie’s jeans. Stevie nods, hoping that will encourage Alexis to continue. She unbuttons them and pulls down the zipper. Alexis’ fingers feel the soft skin of Stevie’s lower stomach, which immediately gets covered in goosebumps.

“You should touch yourself,” she whispers, lips brushing against Stevie’s ear. A moan escapes and she bites her lip to stay quiet. Alexis hasn’t even kissed her yet—barely even touched her—and her skin is on fire. 

“OK, yeah.”

Stevie’s hand is suddenly being held by Alexis and being led to the front of her pants. She takes it from there by herself, shoving a hand into the front of her pants and feeling herself. She runs a fingertip up and down slowly, feeling the wetness already coming through the fabric. 

Alexis lies beside Stevie, not touching her anymore, which is killing Stevie, but she likes the feel of Alexis beside her. Their arms brush against each other, Stevie’s flannel left on the ground awhile ago. 

Stevie brings her hand back up to the band of her underwear and slips her fingers under. She slips a finger in herself easily, knowing she has been wet for the past hour. 

“Fuck,” she moans. Her breathing is picking up and her skin is getting even redder. She slips another finger in her, working them faster, curling the crook of her knuckles. Stevie takes her fingers out and uses them to circle her clit now, she’s pulsing and wetter than she can ever remember being in her entire life. 

Alexis is moving beside her, hiking up her dress and getting a hand in her underwear. Stevie can feel Alexis’ arm moving against her and the sounds of panting next to her. She throbs even more, fingers working faster as she lets out a suppressed moan. 

“Stevie,” Alexis breathes from beside her. Stevie lets out a whimper at hearing her name on Alexis’ lips. 

“I’m, fuck, I’m close,” Stevie says. She pauses and takes her hand away to rip the rest of her jeans down her legs and onto the floor. Legs spread wider, knees bumping against Alexis’ thigh, she finds the best angle and is panting breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Alexis moans. Her own hands stop and she shuffles onto her side, trailing fingers down Stevie’s arm that is working her clit. Her eyes wide and taking in the entire expanse of Stevie’s body. Stevie’s cheeks were completely flushed red, sweat starting to pool on her collarbone. 

“Alexis, Alexis,” she chants. Her thighs start to tighten and she can feel the pressure of her orgasm start to rip through her. She lets out a strained moan as she convulses and her thighs constrict around her hand. “Holy fuck.”

“You’re so sexy.”

Stevie’s breathing is evening out and she pushes away a dark strand of hair behind her ear. She lets herself take the time to look at Alexis beside her—dress hiked up, damp underwear, and soft skin everywhere. Her mouth waters looking at her. 

“Can I?” Stevie asks, then places a hand on Alexis’ inner thigh. It’s warm and she can tell she’s been sweating a little too. It’s sexy as hell, and completely intoxicating, more than any glass of wine could do to her.

Alexis nods and lays back, taking her dress off the rest of the way. She wasn’t wearing a bra under it and Stevie inhales softly looking at Alexis almost completely naked in her bed. Stevie takes off her own shirt and unhooks the bra, throwing it wherever. She isn’t sure where any of it lands. She doesn’t care. 

Her heart is pounding, hands shaking in anticipation of being able to touch Alexis. She leans down first, kissing Alexis. She runs her tongue along the seam of her lips, then Alexis opens and they both let out soft moans as their tongues meet. Stevie tastes wine, the taste of her leftover lipstick, and something else that seems just natural and innate in Alexis’ mouth. 

“Touch me, Stevie,” Alexis says. She bends down and kicks off the last piece of fabric on her body, leaving them both completely exposed. Stevie kisses her again and lowers her mouth down to suck a mark on her neck. She wants to spend hours on every single part of her body but Alexis is above her panting and begging with her hand tangled in Stevie’s hair, so she continues down.

Stevie presses a light touch to Alexis’ clit, causing her to arch her back in search for more. She trails the finger down to her entrance, pressing it in and getting incredibly aroused again as she feels how wet Alexis is. 

“You’re so wet,” she says. Alexis moans and grinds down onto Stevie’s finger. She obeys the nonverbal command and gives her more, thrusting two fingers in deep and placing her tongue on her clit. Alexis grips Stevie’s hair a little harder while Stevie works her tongue on Alexis. Going in circles and adding pressure off and on to really work Alexis up. 

“Oh, _ fuck._ I knew you’d be good at this,” Alexis says laughing. “I knew you could, fuck that’s so good.” She cuts herself off with a high pitched moan that’s making Stevie even wetter. 

She crooks her fingers in her and sets a relentless pace on Alexis’ clit. Stevie can feel her pulsing and tightening on her fingers; she knows she’s close. She pulls her fingers out and brings them to her clit, working fast and hard circles.

“Gonna, oh fuck,” Alexis moans as she comes. She tugs the hair in her hand one last time and slumps back breathing heavily. Stevie places a soft kiss to the short patch of hair on her and then one to her inner thigh.

“Girls night, huh?” Stevie quips. Alexis just laughs and puts her face into the pillow beside her. 

“Come here. Lay by me,” Alexis says, patting the pillow by her and scooting over so there’s more room. Stevie obliges and practically flops down beside her, both of them exhausted and still feeling a little giggly from the alcohol. “I hope that was alright?”

“Yeah, of course it was.” Stevie felt too exposed now, so she got beneath the comforter and offered it up to Alexis too. They both settled in and felt each other’s new exposed skin against each other. It was new, the shape and feel of their bodies in this state. 

Stevie felt that bad voice creep up again, feeling self-conscious and unworthy. She tried to tamp it down, not wanting to ruin this moment. Alexis looking in her eyes, brushing hair out of her face like they were in a romcom or a soft core porn or something. 

“I was feeling scared that it was gonna be a really bad summer, but I’ll have you here, right?” Alexis asks, voice low and soft. There isn’t any teasing there, not even her usual bright tone. Stevie can’t do anything but nod back immediately.

“Um, yeah. I guess I’ll be here.”

“Good!” Alexis smiles again, big, the way that Stevie has always loved and sometimes found ridiculous. “I’ll be here too, you know. I’m gonna have to lead you by the hand through all of Cabaret, anyway.”

Stevie rolls her eyes and bites her lip. “Yeah.”

“Hey! I’m kidding, you’re doing great. Like surprisingly really well? Like Patrick keeps coming up to me in states of panic worried that he’s gonna like, ruin everything you’re doing.” Alexis finds Stevie’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. It feels more intimate than anything they had done earlier. 

“Oh god,” Stevie groans. “He’s the …musical theatre star. I’m not—I mean, I haven’t done any of this before.”

“You’ll do great. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank… you.”

“Welcome,” she says back simply and with a tilt in her voice. “Now, I’m gonna get a wine headache if I don’t get some sleep.”

“OK, yeah. Um. Want me to stay here beside you?” 

Alexis softens her face and turns on her side, grabbing Stevie’s hand and placing it on her soft stomach. 

Stevie didn’t want to unpack and overthink everything that happened tonight. It felt good. Overwhelmingly good. She shut off her brain for the night and just let herself get used to the way her body feels against Alexis’. It’s gonna be an interesting summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
